


The Gift

by MyWitch



Series: 25 Days of Drawing - 2016 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Gen, Headmaster Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Christmas, during that awful year when Snape was Headmaster at Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimpossiblegeekygrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/gifts).




End file.
